Emotion-based Abilities
Emotion-based abilities are abilities which affect the emotions of others in various ways. They include: *Advanced Empathy *Aniothability *Apathy *Bipolar Induction *Emotion Augmentation *Emotion Control *Emotion Deletion *Emotion Detection And Manipulation *Emotion Induction *Emotion Manipulation *Emotion Mimicry *Emotion Negation *Emotion Projection *Emotion Stabilisation *Empathy 'Advanced Empathy' Advanced empathy is the ability to sense and manipulate the emotions and souls of others. In addition to understanding the emotions of others and being able to see their fears and desires, one can change the emotions of others, manipulate the soul to make a person immortal, and access the abilities of others through their emotions. 'Aniothability' Aniothability is the ability to be unable to feel any negative emotions. One with this ability would never feel physical pain, anger, sadness or fear, but could still feel all positive emotions. 'Apathy' Apathy is the ability to have no emotions at all. One with this ability would always be cold and callous, and would reason completely on logic. 'Bipolar Induction' Bipolar induction is the ability to induce joy and sadness within others. One with this ability could produce varying degrees of those two emotions, and would often reflect one's own emotions in doing so, but cannot produce any other feelings. 'Emotion Augmentation' Emotion augmentation is the ability to strengthen the emotions of others. It makes emotions more intense and powerful. For example, fear could be augmented to become a paralysing terror. 'Emotion Control' Emotion control is the ability to consciously enable oneself to control one's own emotions. It makes one able to keep one's emotions in check and not lose control of them or be overpowered by them. When not in use, one's emotions alter as normal. 'Emotion Deletion' Emotion deletion is the ability to delete specific emotions. It can also delete all emotions from a person, leaving that individual apathetic. 'Emotion Detection And Manipulation' Emotion detection and manipulation is the ability to sense the emotions of others and then use this to manipulate them. One with this ability would either sense the emotions of others similarly to one's own, or would see the emotions as coloured lights around a person. Emotions can then be altered either by willing them to change, or by manipulating the lights. 'Emotion Induction' Emotion induction is the ability to induce one's own emotions within others. One can force others to feel the same was as one current does, but cannot produce other emotions. 'Emotion Manipulation' Emotion manipulation is the ability to manipulate and alter the emotions of others. It can be used to create new emotions, or to alter the intensity of existing ones. However, it cannot sense what emotions are present, and therefore this must be inferred naturally before using the ability. 'Emotion Negation' Emotion negation is the ability to weaken or negate emotion. Fear can be weakened to enable a person to act, and sadness can be weakened to prevent it overwhelming a person. Intense joy can be weakened to enable someone to think clearly. 'Emotion Projection' Emotion projection is the ability to project various positive and negative emotions into others. It can be used to induce fear, intimidation and nausea, or hope, adoration, love and ecstasy. However, it cannot produce emotions which do not fall into the categories of positive or negative. 'Emotion Stabilisation' Emotion stabilisation is a passive ability which keeps one's emotions stable at all times. One with this ability could not lose control of their emotions, get paralysed by fear or overwhelmed. It also gives an immunity to all abilities which manipulate emotions. 'Empathy' Empathy is the ability to see into the souls of others. The ability can be used to see a person's emotions, fears, hopes and desires. Category:Core Abilities